Question: Solve for $k$ : $k + 24 = 29$
Solution: Subtract $24$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ k + 24 &=& 29 \\ \\ {-24} && {-24} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{24 + k} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{29} \\ k &=& 29 {- 24} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ k = 5$